


Two tickets, two nights, Barcelona.

by cleolove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove





	Two tickets, two nights, Barcelona.

Liv convinced his brother to skip the school for the second consecutive day. Aaron was already go to the scrapyard and he left her sleeping a little more.

When she entered in the kitchen she saw the table with some toast and a cup of milk waiting for her.  
Before going out to join Aaron she heard Vic talking with a guy, called Andy at the bar.

"Please Andy is something that happens only once in the life, it's a big deal and besides you two are in better terms now."

"I don't think he would like my presence."

"Of course he would like it, without Diane we are the only family he has...please, I promise it'll be something simple, only the three of us."

"Ok but if he begins to talk about me and Chrissie I'm leaving."

" Great! Robert will love it..and don't worry about the present, I have something in mind."

Didn't take a lot to Liv to understand what was all this about.

 

She didn't like Robert a lot but she was curious to know what Aaron had planned to do for his boyfriend, so while he was carrying some scraps with him she blurted out abruptly:  
"What did you give to him?"  
"Sorry...?  
"Yeah what is your present?  
"For who?  
"Oh I get it, you planned a surprise party and you don't want that he get to know it."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Robert's birthday..."

Liv was still talking but to Aaron mind came only the first two words -Robert's birthday- he completely forgot. That Friday was his thirtieth birthday. Now all had more sense. Robert wanted nothing else except spending two days with him for his birthday and Aaron ruined everything. Now the disappointed face in Robert's face had sense.

Was brought back to the reality when Liv said " Did you forget, didn't you?"  
"Liv I have to go, see you later" and in no time he rushed away.

When Aaron entered in the pub he saw Vic at the counter and asked her if she had seen Robert but she hasn't seen him all day.  
Aaron then called Robert asking to meet him at the bridge.

After ten minutes he arrived running, maybe worried about him considering the last time they were there.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine...look Robert I'm sorry about this Liv's thing but she's my sister."  
"Yeah I know and I'd do the same for Vic so I should understand you... I'm the one to be sorry...only, after everything that happened I would have liked..."  
"I know...and it's for this that I think we should go to Barcelona after all."

Robert was looking him not completely understanding.

"I think we deserve some time alone and I also think that you deserve something memorable for your birthday so I booked for the all week and I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday but with all..."

Aaron was cut off by Robert's lips crashing on his, he was so pressed against his boyfriend that there wasn't air between them.

"Thanks" was all that Robert said "Do you think Liv would agree with that?"  
"I don't think she will have any problems. What I'm worried about it's my mom reaction when she'll know that she is going to stay with Liv for a week."

They laughed at the thought.

"Thanks Aaron."  
"I think you have to wait to thank me, I booked for a week but you are paying...and do you remember that expensive hotel you booked for two nights...ehm...a week it's very different." and he went away.

Robert smirked to himself he was really happy, this was going to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
